


Happy Birthday, Jonny!

by Adara_Rose



Series: the x-rated collection [1]
Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingerfucking, Gangbang, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgy, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1913430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adara_Rose/pseuds/Adara_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jonny first admitted what he wanted for his birthday Jordan was just a bit shocked. Pulling a train? All of them? The FUCK!? ...OK so it sounded kinda hot...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Jonny!

When Jonathan first admitted what he wanted for his birthday Jordan was just a bit shocked, but to be fair he had been hot for his older brother since he got his first hard on, so what have you. But pulling a train? All of them? The fuck!?

But Jonny was looking at him with those big green eyes wide and blown with fear and desire and Jordan pretty much just wanted to bend him over the couch and ram into him. By the looks on the others faces they wanted it too.   
"Strip him" he ordered and Danny and Joey scrambled to obey him. Clothes went every which way until his brother was standing in the middle of the room nude and hard, and wasn't that one hell of a show!   
"Prep him" he ordered, sounding a bit breathless. "I get first go." Jon squealed as Danny’s fingers, slick with lube, pushed into his tight hole, working him open with quick brutal jabs and twists. Donnie leaned in, kissing Jonny like s starving man, drinking in his eager moans and breathy cries.   
"That’s enough" he said, unzipping his trousers. "Bend over the couch, bro." Jon scrambled to obey him, leaning forward and spreading his legs, holding himself open for Jordan to just push inside. So he pulled on a condom and did just that.  
At first he couldn’t move, Jon's ass was like a vice clamped around hid cock, tight as hell and unyielding. But then, with a breathless little cry, Jon went limp and pliant. Jordan paused for a second, and then shoved in hard, burying himself to the root in his brother’s ass. Jonathan howled, back bowing. Jordan started a brutal pace, making Jon scream every time he slammed home.  
"For fucks sake shut him up!" he growled in frustration. Someone was going to overhear them! Luckily, Donnie was a quick thinker and moved around the couch, pressing his hard cock into Jonny's squealing mouth, effectively shutting him up. Jon whimpered around his mouthful but quickly got into the rhythm of things, sucking Donnie’s cock like a pro while pushing his hips back onto Jordan’s cock. The muffled noises coming from Jonny’s mouth were parts greed, parts pure pleasure, as he practically inhaled the cock shoved down this throat, milking the one shoved up his arse for all it was worth.

It was a race to the finish, and as time would have it Jordan won, groaning with pleasure as he buried himself as far as he could get before erupting, filling the condom with his seed. The instant he was done Danny tore him away and slammed into Jonny’s ass with even more force than Jordan had done, riding him like a mad thing, ruthless and brutal. Jonny squealed around Donnie’s cock, his whole body shaking, but he didn’t protest. Instead he sucked Donnie’s dick like a fucking hoover, forcing the orgasm out of him.

Seriously, Jonny bent over the couch, Danny ramming him like that, semen dripping down his chin, cock hard and bobbing between his legs, was probably the hottest thing Jordan had ever seen. His cock twitched, wanting that mouth. He would have had it too, except Joey got there first. Jonny choked on the mammoth dick forcing its way between his lips, but seemed to actually like that as he grabbed Joey’s hips and sucked him in as far as he could. Donnie snuck up behind Jordan, palming his hungry cock in his hands, neither of them taking their eyes of the show playing out before them.

“Dude, that’s fucking hot.” Jordan had to agree – one nude guy sandwiched between two who were fully dressed apart from having shoved their pants down, getting plowed from both ends? Yeah, fucking hot. Danny seemed to be close now, his rhythm not quite as punishing anymore. His hips had started to stutter, his face was bright red, and the t-shirt dark with sweat as it clung to his body. He leaned forward, burying his face in Jonny’s neck, moaning with pleasure as he slammed home once, twice, thrice. Then he pulled out, smacked Jonny’s ass hard, and smirked at the others.

“Next” he said, pulling off the condom and throwing it in the vague direction of the waste basket. Donnie smirked back, sliding up behind Jonny, stroking his ass.

“So sweet” he crooned, before pushing his hard cock inside. Joey closed his eyes, tilted his head back, apparently too far gone to notice anything but the wet, eager mouth sending him to nirvana. Jordan slid up behind him, grinding his hips against his band mate’s ass, hands playing with his nipples. Joey turned his head, and they kissed languidly.

“Wanna fuck me, pretty boy?” Joey growled.

“Yeah man, wanna make you howl. But I wanna see you ream Jonny first.”

“How about both, huh? Donnie ain’t far off now” he was right, Donnie was panting, cursing up a storm, hips pistoning in an almost frantic rhythm. Then his entire body seized, shaking, as he came. He pulled out and stumbled back, panting. Jonny whimpered, pushing his hips back as if begging for penetration.  Joey pulled out of his sweet mouth, and Jonny keened in protest, trying to put his mouth back on the monster cock that he’d been trying to suck the last few minutes. Joey ignored him, walking around the couch, and took up place behind him. Jonny’s head fell forward with a soft groan.

“Fuck man, don’t, you’re too big” he begged, but body was most definitely saying “hell yes”.

“You took the others, pretty boy, you can take me.” Joey replied, smirking, as he started pushing inside. Jonny wailed continuously as he was impaled, but by the time Joey bottomed out he was quiet, glassy-eyed, slack-jawed, back bowed, trembling. Then Joey started thrusting and was rewarded by the sweetest, most shattered scream either of them had ever heard. Jonny’s eyes rolled back in his head as he came, hard, untouched, entire body shaking and seizing. Joey just kept fucking him like it was nothing, hands holding his hips in place as he plowed, deep even strokes into the shaking body before him. Jonny collapsed over the couch, whimpering, but Joey wasn’t done with him yet.

The others watched in awe as Joey pulled Jonny down on the floor, on all fours, plowing him with deep even trusts that seemed to go on forever.

“fuck me” Jordan gasped out, “I wanna try that!” an agreeing groan was heard somewhere to his left, and he tore his gaze away from the live porn show taking place in front of him to check what was going on. Donnie was on his knees, sucking Danny like his life was depending on it, fingers already buried in Danny’s ass. Danny’s eyes were closed, he was moaning continuously, priggishly pushing his hips forward into Donnie’s mouth, fucking back onto his fingers. It was seriously fucking hot. Almost as hot as the show taking place in front of him. He turned his attention back to his brother, who was face-first down on the floor, ass in the air, whimpering every time Joey slammed home. Then he stopped, pulling out, and smirked at Jordan.

“Come ‘ere, pretty boy. Your turn, now.”  It wasn’t a request, it was an order and Jordan went happily.

It might be Jonny’s birthday, he thought as he screamed into his brother’s eager mouth, Joey pressing into him from behind, but they were all fucking getting presents.


End file.
